Calma tu corazón
by Nihil Nemorum
Summary: Un día normal como cualquier otro, solo si aquella persona fuera cualquiera. [KatsuDeku]


**_Boku no Hero Academia le pertenece a Kouhei Horikoshi~_**

 _La imagen no sé de quien es D:! pero créditos al autor._

 _No me gusta este tipo de narración ya que me parece muy forzado de mi parte y no puedo(?) -a menos que me salga en un momento de inspiración- hacerlo ya que por lo regular siempre aparecen más personajes en mis fics aunque sea uno xD ...Fue todo un reto hacer esto, lo convocatoria (para el grupo ღ KatsuDeku ღ por la KatsuDeku Week) decía que solo tenían que aparecer estos dos y no sé si lo decían literalmente y pos esto salió._

* * *

Desde hace una semana que se encontraba más molesto que de costumbre y su comportamiento no fue desapercibido por sus compañeros de clase. Tenía el ceño más fruncido de lo normal, hacía más mini explosiones que de costumbre y sobre todo reaccionaba a la más mínima voz de su compañero de atrás aunque esto último era ignorado por ellos.

Por más que sus amigos le preguntaban si estaba bien él solo se limitaba a contestar con un bufido o fulminarlos con la mirada evitando el tema y siguiendo con sus conversaciones diarias sin prestar mucha atención cada vez que veía pasar al sujeto que lo tenía así y entonces volvía a salir su molestia.

 _Tch._

En una de las conversaciones normales que mantenía con su grupo de amigos a la hora del almuerzo la pregunta surgió, sus afilados ojos se fijaron en él observando con atención cada uno de sus movimientos, pues la distancia que había puesto entre ellos le impedía escuchar la mayoría de las cosas que hablaba. Tampoco necesitaba escuchar podía leer los movimientos y adivinar el tema en cuestión.

Empezó a ponerse nervioso, hablar con las chicas seguía siendo un problema para él, tenía ese hábito suyo de mover los dedos cuando lo estaba, tartamudeo mientras contestaba la pregunta y observaba temeroso la reacción de sus amigos. Un grito por parte de la castaña alerto a todos los presentes, un regaño por parte del cuatro ojos y quizás algo de sorpresa en los ojos bicolores, pronto el resto de la clase se acercó a la mesa rodeándolo siendo el único que se levantara para dejar la charola y largarse del comedor.

Porque había perdido el privilegio de saberlo y eso lo tenía irritado.

 _Estúpido, Deku._

Izuku observo por el rabillo del ojo como el chico de cabellos picudos salía de la habitación, suspiro recordando sus antiguos cumpleaños. En un principio Katsuki y sus amigos solían celebrarlo con él, después solo fue su familia y la familia Bakugou, cuando entro en secundaría le dijo a su mamá que era un poco vergonzoso seguir haciendo esa clase de fiestas, no le gustaba mentir pero tampoco quería decirle que ya no eran amigos cosa que no era totalmente cierto.

No es que hubiese querido ocultarlo de sus amigos simplemente lo había olvidado, los cumpleaños ya no serían iguales.

 _Supongo que ya no recibiré ningún regalo de Kacchan._

Los días siguieron pasando, el mar humor de Bakugou no pasaba y Midoriya sabía perfectamente porque, había notado que cada vez que hablaba Kacchan reaccionaba prestándole más atención. Tal vez y solo tal vez podía esperar algo de él.

A un día de su cumpleaños, las clases terminaban como de costumbre todos listos para irse, todos se despedían pero el único que salió de la puerta fue el cumpleañero del día siguiente. Y él fue detenido para que ayudara con la fiesta.

 _Desgraciados, me las pagaran._

Porque si hubiera sido otra persona a él no le hubiera importado abrirse pasó a base de insultos y de su quirk y salirse de ahí sin ayudar, pero como era Izuku Midoriya él se encargaría de hacer el pastel de su sabor preferido.

Viernes por la mañana. Se despertó temprano, arreglo su mochila y su ropa, vio el reloj: 6:00 am.

 _Muy temprano…_

Se sentó en la cama, cruzo los brazos y observo la caja que se hallaba en una esquina del buró. Él solo seguía con esto porque él seguía con eso todos los años sin falta. ******

Se convencía así mismo que solo era por eso.

Quedaban 2 horas, volvió a mirar la caja, suspiro. Era muy simple ni siquiera tenía decoración y él era alguien llamativo. Sacudió su cabeza y elimino la idea de decorarla. Tomo el pastel y salió de la habitación llevándolo a la habitación de Iida, no le importó despertarlo.

7:30 am. Había perdido más de una hora mirando el regalo porque transportar el pastel no le tomo más de 10 minutos. Se revolvió el cabello ni loco decoraría esa caja, arranco una hoja de su cuaderno y empezó a escribir.

Pasado treinta minutos salió de la habitación cerciorándose que no quedaba nadie en los dormitorios, no le importaba llegar tarde si podía llevar a cabo su plan.

Que Kacchan llegara tarde le parecía extraño y una vez más permitió a su corazón ilusionarse, pero aquellas ilusiones desaparecieron cuando al terminar las clases, estando en la cocina de los dormitorios y en la fiesta que todos habían preparado… él no estaba.

 _Al menos me hizo un pastel muy rico…_

No necesitaba preguntar quién lo hizo pues lo descubrió al probarlo, era de su sabor preferido y si recordaba bien había olvidado mencionarlo cuando descubrieron su cumpleaños, además del "Happy Birthday Deku" que termino delatándolo.

Se despidió de todos cuando la fiesta acabó, fue directo a su habitación cargando muchos regalos encima y dejándolos sobre la cama cuando llego.

Se sentó en el suelo para empezar a abrir los regalos cuando se dio cuenta que una flecha de papel color verde señalaba debajo de su cama, estiro su mano hasta que se topó con una caja.

Su corazón volvió a latir al abrir el regalo que provenía de Kacchan y ver lo que tenía dentro más lo que parecía ser una carta con mucho esfuerzo de no ser quemada en el proceso.

* * *

 _ ****** Esto es porque tengo otro fic que va ligado a este pero es para el cumple de Kacchan~ así que esperar a que sea Abril… _

_Quieeeeero hacer un fic donde Kacchan les diga al resto cuando es su cumpleaños pero aun no sé qué hacer x'D.  
_ _Ignoro muchas cosas sobre todos los fandoms, y tampoco me gusta entrar en detalles…. xDDD_

 _PD: La KatsuDeku Week en tumblr, por lo que vi, será en Septiembre :D espero y mas personas se anime a participar en español por aquí o en donde sea ya que no es bonito(?) participar "traduciéndolo" al ingles y no poder leer nada xD_


End file.
